General Timeline
1800s 1830s 1838 * Jonah Hex is born to cattle hand Woodson Hex. In a native raid, a young Jonah is spared by the chief and taken into the tribe. The tribe was later slaughtered by whites and Jonah was spared on account of his race. 1839 * * Arnus lands on Earth in a life pod, which upon detecting an African American woman, transforms him irrevocable into an African American woman. He is adopted by the enslaved woman, Miriam, who names him Augustus. * 1860s 1861 * Jonah Hex enlists in the army 1880s 1883 * Due to his Terminan physiology, when Augustus reaches the maximum age for his appearance (which is somwhow some where from 25 to 50,) he assumes the identity of his fictitious son, an action he will have to take about every 27 years. * Having reached the maximum age of his appearance 1890s 1897 * Jonah Hex takes the bounty to track Arkady Duvall... "Spaceship" * Jonathan Harker is approached by fledging writer Bram Stoker to publish his journals as a fictive account. 1910s Late 1910s 1917 * In the midst of World War I, Steve Trevor of America crash lands on the island of Themyscira. After saving him, Princess Diana is selected through the Amazonian tournament to escort him back to the World of Man-- against her mother's wishes. When in the World of Man, she becomes embroiled in the Great War in a quest to find Ares. 1930s * * Wonder Woman active in World War I 1930s Wesley Dodds dons the guise of the Sandman and becomes the first costumed adventurer. 1940s Justice Society active 1950s 1952 * J'onn J'onzz lands in the American South West, assumes the guise of a human private investigator, and faces off against a group of Martian Hunters who track him down. * As the Martian Manhunter, J'onn narrowly defends his new home from a group of Yautja hunters, pulled to the American South West by the same magnetic force (a similar force exists in the Bermuda Triangle) 1957 * Responding to a sensory detection of an alien presence in Nebraska, Martian Manhunter meets Icon, who was similarly responding to the disturbance. The two solve the the threat together, and become friends, sharing a camraderie over their alien origin and rejections from the Justice Society. (MM was seen as a threat, and Icon was discriminated against.) Martian Manhunter's Manhunter knowledge of advanced alien technologies allows him to repair Icon's ship's transponder. 1960s 1960 * After attempting on and off to contact Termina, Icon receives a distress signal. He can help the given his fused physiology, which has granted him powers beyond either species. Knowing it would destroy the life he's built on Earth and unsure if his loved ones on his home world are alive, he is torn. Martian Manhunter volunteers to take over the role of Augustus Freeman IV, and Icon gratefully journeys to his home world. As a result of his guise, J'onn abandons his John Jones guise; "Jones" is believed to have vanished into the desert. * Sandy, sidekick to the original Sandman, takes over the Sandman mantle, but fails to launch a new wave of heroes. 1970s Starman II active; Wonder Woman loses powers Circa 1977 * 19 February 1977: Bruce Wayne is born to billionaires Thomas and Martha. 1980s The Justice Society "returns" via a time portal created by Vandal Savage, to a brave new world. At their arrival, Commander Steel, and Laurel Lance, The first Black Canary, are active. The two help them to take on Vandal Savage, trapping him for the next few decades. For a few more years the heroes continue their adventures before eventually falling out and retiring. 1990s Zatarra active 2000s Early 2000s Circa 2002 *Bruce Wayne begins his war on crime as the Batman. He begins by launching a guerilla assault on the seven crime families of Gotham by taking out their income sources. Along the way, he teams up with re-christened prostitute Catwoman and Police Liuetenant James Gordon, one of the few honest cops in the city. To oppose him, the Penguin proposes the mobsters but an open bounty on the Batman's head. After thwarting the like of Deathstroke and Deadshot, Batman and Penguin both come out on top. (January to May) (The Bounty) *He later crosses paths with Hugo Strange and thwarts his attempt to ruin his name, at the same time besting the Riddler. (June) He then faces his worst enemy, The Joker, in a child terror plot, and finally the Scarecrow, as Arkham Asylum reopens. *Clark Kent moves to Metropolis and takes on the role of Superman Mid 2000s Circa 2003 *The Batman enters his second year, spending the year on a long-reaching case, The Long Halloween, involving every major player in the Gotham underworld and birthing the era of the super villain. *Dick Grayson's parents are murdered by Tony Zucco. Circa 2004 *Dick Grayson unofficially becomes Robin *Justice League join together, for the first time, to defeat Starro. The team does not stay together, but find themselves reunited to face the Legion of Doom, comprising the foes of each hero, and ultimately permanently unite to Darkseid's attack on Washington, D.C. Circa 2005 *The Mystery Inc. gang begin their road trip across the country solving mysteries. Batman encounters Leatherface, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, and Freddy Krueger, and defeats them with the help of Mystery Inc Circa 2006 * Circa 2007 * After trying to steal tires from the Batmobile, Jason Todd is discovered by Batman, and, after proving his mettle, joins his side as Batman's new sidekick, taking Dick Grayson's still-in-use code name. * A new vigilante, the Huntress, attacks the remaining pockets of Gotham's mob, with her crude means being balanced by her willingness to take life. Revealed to be fifteen year old mob orphan Helena Bertinelli, she and Jason Todd become involved on and off to Batman's disapproval. * After the two Robins inadvertently find themselves side by side, the wedge between Bruce and Dick is solidified by Dick's feeling that he has been replaced and he is fired from the Robin identity-- but not before he can quit. Late 2000s Circa 2008 * Joker paralyzes Barbara Gordon from the waist down and "kills Jason Todd" in his most personally atrocious attack on the Batman in an attempt to prove that he can make Commissioner Gordon and Batman as bad as he is in one day. * Circa 2009 * In the wake of Jason's death and Barbara's paralysis, Batman becomes increasingly more violent and reckless, donning an all black heavier armor with a spot light oval logo. * Barbara Gordon becomes Oracle after psychologically recovering. * Under the instruction of Oracle, Helena Bertinelli briefly leaves the Huntress mantle to serve as what would ultimately be an interim Batgirl, in an attempt to make Batman less callous that failed due to their poor chemistry. * Batman faces the KGBeast and barely chooses not to kill him. * Having been imprisoned and tortured under Arkham Asylum by the Joker for the past year, Jason escapes onto the streets of Gotham. 2010s Circa 2010 * Tim Drake becomes Robin after deducing Batman's secret identity and convincing Dick, Alfred, and ultimately Bruce that Robin needs a Batman.